Braces!
by A Mystery Fanatic
Summary: A story prior to the start of series. About Don's childhood.
1. Introduction

**This was also fixed by a friend.**

His first bullet and it stung like lemon in a deep cut. It was painful, but not as bad as breaking his leg. It reminded him of one thing: **Braces! **He was 14 and in 8th grade. It was the end of the year and he needed braces. He didn't want them, but his mom thought they were important. His teeth were really crooked, but he didn't care. He went to his first consultation and had to get bright blue spacers between his 6 and 12 year old molars. That was not too bad. Don had only six weeks before he got his first set of brackets. Four caps on back molars and six brackets on top and six brackets on the bottom. The little pain that ensued was bearable. He got noodle soup for dinner and ice cream for dessert. Charlie was jealous that Don was getting all the attention.

The next morning, Don was in pain. He tried to hide it, but his mom could read him like a book. Margret helped Don place wax all over the brackets and gave him a Tylenol. He had a terrible night, so Don was allowed to sleep in late. When he got to school, everyone noticed the braces. He was the only one who had them. He felt silly.

As the weeks went on, the pain became a dull ache. Every six weeks, Don had more brackets added, thicker wires, and new colors. He got a treat every now and then, fried rice from his favorite Chinese restaurant or a blue raspberry slushie from the local gas station.

One night, Don woke up for some weird feeling. His braces were stuck to the inside of his cheek. He had to get his dad to help him get it unstuck. The metal left an imprint in his cheek forever.

The following week, Don got rubber bands. During classes that week, he had a history lecture and he sat there quiet all period. When his teacher called on him, he opened his mouth to answer and the rubber band shot at the teacher. The entire class broke into hysterics and Don got bright red. After that, he stopped wearing them in school causing him to wear the braces longer.

It had been three long years and he was almost done with braces. There was one more step before he could get them off.

**A fiberotomy**


	2. The Surgery

**This will be a chapter story. I am starting simple and will work towards my bigger stories. Hope you enjoy. Oh I would appreciate if someone would Beta this story for me.  
****By the way I do not own numb3rs, unfortunately. PLEASE REVIEW  
This was also edited by a friend.**

Don's only fear of getting shot was from the needle in his arm for the IV. He had hated needles since that dreaded day. The pain he was feeling was a reminder of that painful day.

The fiberotomy was scheduled for that Tuesday night after baseball practice. Charlie had told Don he hated him because of all the attention; his dad gave him a hug and told him to ignore Charlie's rude comment. Margret and Don got in the car. They headed to the oral surgeon. Margret wasn't sure if Don was nervous or scared, but when she told him she would hold his hand, he agreed shyly. The doctor came into the room and told Don to put on a pair of funny glasses to cover and protect his eyes.

The doctor began with the first shot of Novacaine. Don squeezed Margret's hand so hard it turned red, but she continued to let him hold it. Margret knew he was trying to be brave, so she told him to imagine he was playing baseball. He closed his eyes and the doctor continued the procedure. Don let silent tears fall. He was trying not to yell. When the surgery was over, he would not let go of her. She promised Don they could stop for a Frosty on the way home.

To be continued!


	3. A Good Ending

**Sorry about the long wait. My life has been hectic with camp and school assignments for next year.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Again I do not own Numb3rs wish I did, but you can't have everything you want.**

**Still looking for a Beta! So please inform me off mistakes in my writing.  
This story was also edited by a friend.**

**Ok enough from me here is chapter three enjoy. Please Review.**

Don's pain in his shoulder reminded him of that weird feeling and the needle for the IV was not helping. He wished Margret was there to comfort him, but he was in Albuquerque and no one in his family probably had a clue that he was in the hospital.

When they had gotten home from Don's surgery, Charlie had given Don a hug saying he was sorry. Charlie had realized how much pain his brother had actually been experiencing. Don had pushed Charlie away because he was not in the mood then. Don wished Charlie was here now.

Finally, returning to the present, Don opened his eyes. Standing there was his partner and his fiancé holding the biggest, coldest, Frosty you can buy. Don realized that this day could not get any better unless his mom came through that door.

**Ok so there is the ending to my first story. What did you think? Thank you for the reviews in the other chapters, I hope to start the next story soon.**


End file.
